Sir Blau Wolfe
This article is not finished, and currently contains incorrect information from the previous Wiki. Early-Life Birth Blue XIII was born on Febuary 13th, 1692, he was born to Blau Alastair and Violet (Maiden name unknown). He was born on a border town between Switzerland and Austria named Widnau. He lived in a nice manor on the border and enjoyed the views he could see. His younger years were relatively quiet. Age: 5-7 When Blue turned 5, he worked with his dad to craft weapons. He crafted lots of things including pistols, rifles, knives, muskets, bayonets, etc. When he turned 6, his father went to serve in the Military. Leaving him and his mother back at the manor with enough supplies and money to last until his dad comes back. At 7, Blue started becoming a horse rider, he loved to ride on his horse around the border. He also enjoyed stepping over the border into Switzerland then into Austria. Saying that he was in Austria, then in Switzerland, life was good back then. When Blue was riding on his first horse ( Thunder ) he found Lightning. Blue saw Lightning as the best horse he's seen yet. He adopted Lightning and had two horses to care for. When Lightning took Blue to Charger, he adopted him too. He had a burea of horses now. He rode Lightning, with Charger and Thunder galloping alongside Lightning, to see the Swiss lands. Age: 8-13 When Blue turned 8, he could go deeper in the Swiss lands, he explored all over the area. He even seen animals he never saw before. When he turned 9, he went into caves, and areas deeper inside Switzerland. He found statues of gold inside caves crafted by natives. He couldn't resist taking these artifacts, so he collected them and went back to the Manor. He put them in a display case, hoping his dad would be proud of him for his discoveries. When he turned 10, the Natives attacked the Manor. Or at least Blue found them while looking through telescopes. He got on Lightning and rode out to face the Natives. He finally used his pistol against real people, instead of animals he found in the caves. He drove back the Natives, then he met an indian boy named: Squanto. Squanto spoke German, so he could understand Blue. Squanto taught Blue his native language, and Blue went to see the tribes. Blue become a valued member of them, and become Cheif of a few tribes. At 12, the Austria Natives tried to attack his town, since the Natives settled where Blue's Manor was. Blue's dad who had returned, rode with Blue and their native friends to fight the Austria Indians. They proved succesful, but the Austria Indians numbered many. It would take until age 13 to defeat the last of them. Age: 15-18 At age 15, Blue went with his dad to see the new cities being built by Pearson Wright. Blue and his dad bought a shop to sell their crafted items back from their town. They made a living and enjoyed life, at 16 Blue was given his professional Horse-Rider achievement. He could now do whatever he wanted to do with horses ( except torture, hurt, kill, etc. ). When Blue turned 18, he was all grown up, same with Lightining, Charger, and Thunder. He said his goodbyes and left to start a life of his own. Age: 20-Present Blue applied to serve the Swiss when William II became King. He was accepted and appointed Minister of Welfare, which was soon merged with Minister of Finance. Concurrently, he was also the Principal of the University of Zurich. Blue then supervised the creation of CoalBlue Industries with Joseph Coalsmythe. Blau played a key part in expanding the company to become one of the largest in Switzerland. After Jozef resigned from his position as Co-CEO, Blau would continue to expand and eventually CoalBlue Industries would become the Swiss Trading Company (STC). Category:People Category:Switzerland